fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ares Stein
Ares Stein '''is a member of the God Quartet and a Dark Mage currently in the '''Pandora Crown Guild. He is a God Slayer and is seen as the fist of the guild being a sheer force of nature. Appearence Ares is a very tall middle aged man. He is extremely muscular and is the most imposing member of his guild. He has a fairly scruffy appearence, sporting mid-length red hair that spikes out all over the place and an unshaven three day beard. He also has scarlet red eyes, that are a lot brighter than his hair. His attire consists of an armles set of armour which ressembles a silver samurai's breast plate, he also has brown leather bands criss-crossed accross his arms that connect to the breast plate at the armholes. He also wears a dark red hakama tied with a brown leather strap at the waist. On his feet he has large geta sandles. Personality Ares has a one track mind, when he gets something into his head he cannot think of anything else, in this sense he is a sort of stereotypical musclehead. However what differs from this stereotype is the fact that he is a proud fighter and his pride is both percieved as gloating and as being a good sport seeing as he will not fight a weakened opponent. He values honour above all else never wanting to use underhand tachniques in a fight. Due to this honorable side he is ofter shouted at by one of his teammates, Pontos. He is also very respectful and even before a fight or entering a place he will bow as a sign of respect. History Ares was born in a war zone, he was abandonned at birth and left to fend for himself. The iron god, in human form, discovered the child in the midst of his destroyed home. He raised the child as his own, training him at the same time, training him to be a God Slayer. Ares spent years in isolation with his foster father only training, then one day his father decided to fight him one on one, the young man won and absorbed his father's power (only in appearence seeing as his father was but a part of the God's true power). After defeating his father the young man (around 18) began his own journey, he set off on his own quest to become the strongest Mage alive. During this quest he came face to face with Bastien Mikaels whom he challenged to a fight before being knocked out with but one blow. Being shamed so easily Ares offered his services to his superior serving as the first mage of the fourth generation of Pandora Crown , he was also the one to slaughter the third generation mages. Ares has since become a member of the God Quartet. Under his master's guidance he has sought out and defeated other God Slayers in order to become stronger. Synopsis Pandora War Arc Ares is only seen during the meeting in the Pandora Crown HQ where he stands alongside his fellow God Quartet members. However he will be the first of the God Quartet to fight. Magic and Abilities Iron God Slayer Magic: Ares was brought up by the iron god Vulcain and thus has inherited the powers necessary to defeat him. *'Iron God's Bellow': Ares blast a huge blast of iron god energy from his mouth, this blast can easily destroy buildings. *'Iron God's Hammer': Ares gives his arms the properties of Godly Iron and uses them to smash through any object in his path. *'Iron God's Drill': Ares closes his arms and rapily spins on himself creating a drill-like motion this movement can be on the spot in order to defend or directed at a target in order to drill through them. God Slayer's Secret Art: War God Mode: By unleashing the full force of his magic, Ares enters his War God Mode, his entire body becomes covered in dark metal armour which is glowing at the edges as if white hot. *'War God's Armory': Ares creates weapons (mainly an oversized battle hammer) out of his iron, these weapons are deadly sharp and easily slice through stone. *'War God's Furious Bellow': Ares combines hundreds of small iron needles into one giant blast ten times the size of his normal bellow, this spell is much stronger and faster compared to his Iron God's Bellow. It can also be fired multiple consecutive times. *'War God's Judgement:' Ares' strongest attack,he charges up all the magic energy he can muster, he then suddenly unleashes an enormous wave of magic making iron spikes shoot out from the floor before converging back towards Ares, before touching him they become Eternano to replenish his Magic Power. Lava Magic: Ares uses a more powerful variant of Fire Magic, Lava Magic is the use of burning hot magma that is also sticky as if it were tar. However when cooled down magma will turn to rock so it is weak against Water and Ice. *'Lava Plume': Ares fires a blast of molten lava from his hand, this substance is sticky and clings to objects melting them. Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Antagonist Category:God Slayer